


The Aftermath

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Simon and Baz kissed, now what?





	The Aftermath

Simon is sitting across the room from Baz, both of them are on their beds, facing each other. It’s as though Baz is trying to burn a hole through the floor with his eyes, and Simon has absolutely no idea what to say next. 

“So…”, Simon starts

“We kissed.”, Baz says softly, his tone little less venomous than Simon had expected. 

“Yes. That, we did do that.”

There’s a very awkward silence, Simon wonders why Baz won’t just say something already, considering vocalizing his opinions is something he seems very well versed in. 

Baz clears his throat, “This is…”

“Weird? Yeah, this is weird.”

Baz slowly lifts his gaze to meet Simons' eyes. “You’re...my nemesis.”

Simon rolls his eyes, “That seems a little dramatic, we’ve hardly fought at all lately.”

Baz narrows his eyes, “In a political sense-”

“-What do politics have to do with us kissing?”

Baz squeezes his hands into fists at his sides. “How many times do you have to say that?”

Simon shakes his head, “What? That we kissed? We did Baz, and it’s stupid to pretend that it-”

Baz cuts him off, “-I know it’s just...new.”

Simon laughs tightly, “Right. New.”

The silence seems to drag on forever, Simon wonders why he shouldn’t walk straight out of here and go tell Penelope everything. Simon wonders why he even kissed Baz. But he doesn’t have to wonder long, because one quick glance at the boy sitting opposite him seems to hold the answer to that particular question. 

 

“Do you like me?”, Simon asks. And the second the words leave his mouth he feels like he’s thirteen again and asking Agatha to the school dance. He feels childish, but for once Baz doesn’t look like he’s going to mock him. He looks just as unsure and nervous as Simon feels, which is surprising, to say the least. But Simon can’t imagine he looks much better. 

Baz doesn’t answer, so Simon decides to say some of his stupid thoughts out loud, “I didn’t know vampires could blush.”

If anything Baz goes a deeper shade of crimson, looking as though he wants to melt into the floor. 

After a moment, Baz replies, “me neither.”

Simon smiles. That seemed to have diffused some of the tension, but there is still an unanswered question hanging between them. 

“I like you.”, Simon says abruptly. Baz looks a little startled. 

“...really?”

Simon is caught off guard by his usually very confidant roommates insecurity, so he decides to tell the absolute truth. “Yes, I mean, I think I do. I’ve always thought you were...attractive, and smart. And just really, really pretty, you’re so pretty it’s unreal, and-”

Simon had been rambling and hadn’t noticed Baz get up and walk across the room, he does notice, however, when a pair of smooth, grey lips press against his. 

“You kissed me.”, Simon whispers, a little stunned.

Baz smiles a bit, “You wouldn’t shut up about how pretty I was.”

“Well, I wasn’t wrong.”

“I like you too.”

Simon frowns, “I give you a whole romantic speech and all I get is ‘I like you too’? The disrespect.”

“I kissed you! That has to count for something.”  
“Barely.”

Baz shifts his weight and Simon realizes that he has to stand up or Baz has to sit down in order for this to happen. “Come here.”, he says, pulling at Baz’s hands.

Baz falls onto the bed with very little force, positioning his knees on either side of Simons' hips, they both blush when they realize their position. 

And Baz just has to make things weirder by pointing it out, “I’m...sitting on you.”

“I can see that.”

“Is this weird? I feel like it’s weird.”, Baz says. 

“Do you want to move?”, Simon asks.

“No. Do you want me to?”

“No.”, Simon replies. 

There is a lull in the conversation, both of them a little too flustered to speak. 

Baz sighs, “Are you going to kiss me again or not?”

“Do you want me to?”

Baz looks down, “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“I’m pretty sure I need an answer.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Baz huffs, “I can leave, Snow.”

Simon smiles, “Don’t call me Snow when I’m about to kiss you.”

“How will I know when to say it then?”

“Just learn to operate under the idea that I am always about to kiss you.”

Before Baz can respond, Simon kisses him. 

It’s so good, it’s been so good every time. But now that both of them can focus, it’s even better. Simon is doing a thing with his chin, pushing it forward (He picked it up when he was with Agatha) And Baz doesn’t try to mimic it, he just lets him go. 

Eventually, they get tired. It’s pretty late and they’ve both had some pretty jarring revelations. 

And right before he drifts off, Simon thinks that he could probably do this every day and never get bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just a short fic I wrote and I would really appreciate any kudos or comments! thanks :)


End file.
